Adrian's twilight
by LadyMorgana38
Summary: Hello! This is my first fanfic so please be nice with your reviews. So this is basiclly the Twilight story with Bloodlines characters and a little bit of Vampire Diaries in it. Maybe I will add some more characters like those from the House of Night book and maybe the Black Dagger Brotherhood but I'm not sure. Anyway, this is Adrian's and Sydney's story. I don't own anything.
1. 0 Prologue

Adrian's POV

Hey, my name is Adrian Ivashkov. I'm 22 years old an up till recently was living with my father, Nathan. He's okay I guess. I like art and want to be a great painter one day. Two days ago I decided to move with my mother in Forks, Washington. She's a doctor there. My father got remarried and is waiting for a child. He is going to be called Declan. That is great because I always wanted a brother. That also means that the house is going to be full so I decided it was time to start somewhere new. Only one thing is freaky about me, I can see peoples auras and I heal people. Crazy, I know, but I can't help it. Although, sometimes it's really useful. I'm going to miss my father and his new wife but most importantly I'm going to miss my girlfriend Avery. But maybe this is for the best. Who knows what kind of adventure is waiting for me.

Sydney's POV

Hello, my name is Sydney Katherine Belikov. I'm a 122 years old vampire. But don't worry, I drink only animal blood. Also I'm a witch. A real life witch. It's quite cool to be honest. I can control the elements and conjure spells. I like architecture and have a architecture degree. And a medical degree and a few more but they are not important. My father is Dimitri. He's a detective in Forks. He changed me 103 years ago and I have been living with him ever since. My mother Natasha is the coolest person in the world. She is a designer so she helped me design our house. I have two brothers, Eddie and Christian and two sisters, Jill and Lissa. Also, I have a rabbit named Hopper. He is the best rabbit in the world. So, enough small talk, I have got to go to school. It's going to be really boring because I already know everything that we are learning. But, I heard we are having a new student, Adrian something. That is always fun. So, got to go. Bye.

 **Author's note: So, this is it for now. First chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so, as I said, this is the Twilight story with Bloodlines characters. So no Twilight characters here people because Bella is boring, Edward has no personality, Jacob is a jackass when he's with Bella. To be honest I only like Alice, Emmett and Renesmee. As you can tell, I am not a big Twilight fan, but this was just to good of a story.**

 **Adrian is Bella, Sydney is Edward. Adrian was supposed to be Edward but I liked it this way better. At least there are no 2 vampires with the same power, that is until Adrian becomes a vampire. Lissa is Rosalie, Christian is Jasper, Jill is Alice, Eddie is Emmett, Dimitri is Carlisle and Natasha is Esme. For all those of who don't like Esme being Rose, the reason is if I ever write New Moon and the rest of the books then Rose is going to be Jacob. They all have the same powers as they have in Bloodlines. That means Adrian and Lissa see auras, control people, heal them and dream walk, Sydney is a witch, Eddie is strong, Natasha and Christian can control fire, Jill controls water and Dimitri is a seeker.**

 **Fwi: I don't know anything about art schools and colleagues so I won't write the names of classes and such. I don't even know if Forks has a art colleague, but lets pretend it has. The idea is that Adrian, Sydney and the rest of them go to art colleague.**

 **That's all for now, read and review.**

Adrian's POV

Tik … tak … tik … tak … zvrn, zvrn … how I hate morning. Monday mornings. Especially school mornings. Well, at least I didn't have to hear Avery's boring alarm clock with the Kesha's Tik tok song. That was one of the few things I didn't like about my girlfriend.

O how I missed her. She was smart, talkative and funny. And let's not forget, way out of my league. I mean, I am pretty cool, but Avery was a whole new level of awesome. I have to call her after school and hear about her day.

With that in mind, I turned on my computer to check my messages. And of course, I had a message from my father.

 _To Adrian,_

 _Son, have a good day in your new school._

 _Greetings Nathan._

That was my father with his simple good wishes for school. I was glad he send me the message. Me and him weren't always this close. I have spend my teenage years drinking and sleeping with a lot of women and he spend my teenage years being disappointed in me and letting me know it. Of course, at that time he was sleeping with a lot of women while he was married to my mother. I to let him know how disappointed I am in him.

Since then we both grew older and wiser and now we respect each other. We go fishing and to the movies. He taught me cooking and bought me my first cigar. I missed him, a lot.

Since two days I have been living with my mother, Daniella. She's a doctor in Forks, Washington, and works a lot. Living with her is kind of like having my own place. I glanced around my room. It was big and painted in a cheerful shade of yellow. All my books were neatly organized on a shelf on the left side of the room. I had a few posters and pictures on the walls. In the corner was a used computer that my mother bought. My dresser and closet were bright brown and covered with pictures. And that was all there was in the room. I looked to the middle of the room where an empty canvas stood. Since I got here I didn't paint a thing. It kind of worried me. Never before did two days pass without me being inspired. I thought this funk would pass, but I wasn't sure.

O well, time to go to school. I got outside with my books and s sketch block and went to my car. As I went to it, it started to rain. Big surprise there.

I almost got lost while searching the university. The building was big but not so big like the university in New York. I got out and went to pick up my papers.

\- Hey, new guy, wait up! – Some kid called after me.

\- Hey. – I said.

\- Man, your fast. I saw you at the parking lot and caught up to you only now. Anyway, hallo, I'm Mason Ashford. I am your welcome committee. – Said the guy.

\- Nice to meet you. I'm Adrian Ivashkov.

\- Yes, I know. Welcome to our beautiful university. So, here are your papers. You have to give it to your professors for signing. This is your schedule and a plan of the building. You should sit with me and my friends at lunch. Okay, see you, I have to go. – Said Mason and left.

I went to my first three periods. The professors signed my papers and made me introduce myself to the class. All of the classes were simple but interesting. I meet a few of my classmates and even memorized some of their names. They all seemed friendly. After my third period I sat in the school's cafeteria with Mason and his friends.

\- Ok, so, Adrian meet Trey Juarez, Kristin Sawyer, Micah Vallence and Julia Cavendish.

\- Nice to meet you guys.

\- Do you know we have a school festival in a few weeks? You should totally come. I could be your date. – Said Julia.

\- Hey, Mason, did Sydney bring you the sketch for the ballroom? – Trey said.

\- Yes, she did. I called her just in case to remind her.

\- You didn't have to do that. That woman remembers things like a elephant.

That was the exact moment when they came in. There were 5 of them, 2 guys and 3 girls and they all looked beautiful. I came closer to Mason and asked him.

– Who are they? – Mason glanced in their direction and said.

\- That are the Belikovs. They are relatively new here. Their father is a new police detective here. Dimitri and his wife Natasha adopted the kids when they were small. I think that Christian is Natasha's nephew or something. Anyway, that guy who looks like he's in pain, that's Christian. He's with the taller blonde with blue eyes, Lissa. The other guy is Eddie and he's with Lissa's younger sister Jill. And the last girl is Sydney Eddie's twin sister. She's smart and beautiful but she doesn't date us guys here. Apparently, none of us is good enough for her.

For some reason I had to smile at that. I just couldn't help it. In that moment Sydney smiled. She looked so good. Suddenly I wanted to paint her. She looked at me and I felt a strange connection. I looked at their auras. Lissa's looked kind off like mine when I looked in the mirror. Jill's had a strange shade of blue. Christian's was bright red. Eddie's was brown. And finally, Sydney's was golden with dot's of purple here and there.

\- Forget about them. – Trey said. – This weekend we are going to the La Push beach. I have to visit my girlfriend Angeline. You should come with us.

\- Thanks man, I think I will. – I stared at Sydney until the end of lunch. In my head I already had a sketch of her.

Mason said. – Come on, we are going to be late.

I got up from the table and went to my fourth period.


	3. Chapter 2

Sydney's POV

I just got of the phone with my biological sister Carly. We were talking for 5 hours about everything. The biggest news was that she and her mate, Marcus adopted a 10 year old boy. They named him Jared after our father. I didn't like it but that was Carly's choice. They are going to wait until he grows up and then they are going to turn him into a vampire. I never thought about kids, but I'm happy for my sister.

I checked my messages and sure enough, there was a message from Jaclyn Terwilliger. For the past couple of months we were playing chess and I was losing big time. But it was fun and I learned a lot.

Jill was in her room making her dress for a new fashion show. She was a model and loved every minute of it. Our father Dimitri was at work since six o'clock. His job was like his second wife. Sometimes I wondered why Natasha wasn't jealous at the work. We all worked hard but we loved our hobbies and jobs.

Natasha was in the woods, training. Ever since she saved Christian and herself from Lucas and Moira, Natasha trained to be able to defend herself. She could control fire, like Christian, but she taught that by learning to fight with her hands, that she would be better prepared. She even taught me and the rest of us a thing or two. Me, Eddie, Christian and Jill were pretty good and Lissa was not so good. I was the strong opinion that the skills could come in handy someday.

\- Rose, Rose! – yelled Lissa from downstairs. She came to my room and smiled.

\- Hey, Sydney, have you seen Rose? – Rose was a husky that Christian saved from the shelter. She kind of looked like Max from Eight below. Against all odds, Lissa and her became best friend. But most important of all, Rose was good to Hopper so I wasn't scared to leave Hopper with Rose alone at home.

\- I'm sorry. I haven't seen your dog. Have to tried by the river? – I asked her.

\- No, thank you. I will try there. – Lissa said and run of.

\- Don't forget we have to go to school. - I yelled after her. But she was already gone.

I heard shouting from the room next door. – No, you stupid plumber, jump, jump, JUMP! –

I laughed out loud. Christian was playing Super Mario Galaxy, and from the sound of it, he was losing lives. Eddie was playing LEGO Marvel Superheroes. I could hear mini lego Thor talking.

\- But I fear that forceful elevation of undergarments won't save us now. - I laughed at that to. We had all Lego games at home, and Eddie was determined to complete them all in a span of a week. I myself liked to play Magic builder. What can I say, I like architecture.

\- Sydney? Are you up there? – My mother Natasha called me. She wasn't my real mother but I loved her like she was. I took a minute to remember my real mother Deborah. She was a witch like me. She thought me my very first spell, the one with which I summoned Hopper. I loved her more than my father who was cold and manipulative.

\- Yes, mom, what is it? – I answered.

\- Good, I still caught her. They called me from school and asked me is your sketch ready. –

I was helping the school committee to prepare the gym for the school festival.

\- Yes it's ready. I will bring the sketch when I go to school. I have to go. Bye, mom. Eddie, Christian, Jill I am going and leaving everybody who isn't in Latte in 5 minutes!

\- Hold your horses, women, we are coming. – Said Chistian and ran to the car. I love that car. Eddie bought it to me for my first birthday that he was turned. Yes we celebrate our human birthdays and we love it. I watched that car like a apple in my eye. After Hopper, it was my most prized possession.

The drive to school was short. Christian looked around the car and asked me.

\- Where is Lissa? – You are fast, and she is apparently your soul mate. Some boyfriend are you. – Joked Eddie.

\- She went to search Rose by the river. – Said Jill.

\- She texted me that she's found her and that she's on the way. – Lissa and Jill were biological sisters, turned in the span of three days. They were close, but Jill and I were closer. I think that Lissa was jealous but I never asked her that.

The first three period passed in a blur. The lecture were all pretty standard and quite frankly, to me they were boring. I already knew everything that the professors were lecturing about. I have seen the new guy in passing, Adrian Ivashkov. He was cute for a human. On my third period I sat next to Mason so I handed him my sketch for the festival. I had no intention on going but Jill wanted to go and I wanted to make sure she has a good time. It was time for lunch. We didn't have to eat but we must keep the charade.

We were sitting at the table when I heard Mason Ashford talking.

\- …Lissa's younger sister Jill. And the last girl is Sydney Eddie's twin sister. She's smart and beautiful but she doesn't date us guys. Apparently, none of us is good enough for her. –

I laugh at his words. He wouldn't like it if I went out with him and started to get hungry.

\- Looks like we are big news. – Muttered Christian.

\- I wonder what the new guys thinks about us. – Said Eddie.

Lissa, who of course missed first class said. – I think he's like me.

\- What are you saying? – I asked.

\- He looks like he's watching auras, like me.

\- That's interesting. – I said brilliantly.

\- We can think about that later. It's time for next period. – Said Jill. We collected out stuff and went our separate ways.

 **Author's Note: Yes, I went there and turned Rose into a dog. I taught it was hilarious and ironic. If you don't like it, don't read it. But don't worry, Rose is going to be a human/werewolf to. After all, every good Twilight story needs to have a Jacob.**


	4. Chapter 3

Adrian's POV

I went to my fourth period happy that I got inspired. Maybe I could ask Sydney to let me paint her. That would be great. Thinking about Sydney made me think about Avery. I was happy when I walked into the classroom. I introduced myself to the students and went to search my seat.

The only free place was near Sydney. I got really happy again and went to sit next to her. In an instant she became rigid and looked at me funny. I sat next to her but she scooted as far away from me as the table allowed her. I got offended and wanted to ask her what her problem was when I saw her face. She looked like she's going to be sick.

\- Are you okay? – I asked her concerned. She just nodded her head and stayed as far away from me as possible.

\- Is everything okay? – Asked our professor.

I wanted to say that Sydney should go outside, but she beat be to it and said. – No, I am fine, professor, thank you.

I really looked at her already ready to start and fight with her when I saw a strange look on her face. I looked at her aura and saw that she was the same yellow and purple color she was when I looked at her at lunch. But there was little bit of black in the mix and suddenly I got a feeling of danger. She was dangerous. All my instincts screamed that at me.

I wanted to tell the class to run out of the room when the door rang. Sydney ran at a speed I didn't think it was possible. I felt relief. I went outside and saw Sydney talking to Eddie and Christian who were tossing a ball in the court. They all looked serious, and then they looked at me. I was checking Sydneys aura, who lost the ugly black color in it and I didn't see the look the three of them gave me.

\- Hey new guy. Take a picture, it will last longer! – Yelled Christian.

I just looked at him and replied calmly. – You should be worried about your sister. She looked really sick in class.

\- Would you look at that, the new guy has balls. I like it. – Smirked Christian. Sydney just looked at me without saying a word. I looked at Eddie and Christian. Christian was smiling and looking at me. At least Eddie was looking concerned at Sydney. I looked at the boys auras. Eddie's was brown which meant he was a strong type. Christian's was a strange shade of red. It really confused me.

\- See your around, new guy. – Said Christian and with that they left.

I was staring at them until they left. Then I went, really confused, to my next class. After that I went to the secretary to turn my papers.

\- Hello, dear, how was your first day? – Asked Miss Mason.

\- It was fine. – I said still a little shaken. – Here are the papers.

In that moment, Sydney Belikov came to the room and went to Miss Mason. She didn't see me standing near her.

\- Hallo, I need to change my fourth period with something else. – Said Sydney.

\- I am sorry dear. That's impossible. – Said Miss Mason. – Every class is full.

\- There has to be a way. You have to do something.

There was something wrong in the way Sydney said that. She sounded like me when I tried to hypnotize other people. I looked at her aura and it was black. In that exact moment Sydney touched my arm. She hissed and jumped as far away as could from me like I burned her. Again I got the feeling that she was dangerous. All of a sudden I wanted to jump over the counter and push Miss Mason out of the way. Luckily for us, in that moment Sydney ran out of the office.

I went home worried and confused. To me one thing was crystal clear, Sydney was trying very hard not to hurt me today. So much that she tried to escape by switching classes. I decided then and there to have a serious talk with her tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

Sydney's POV

I got to my fourth period and waited for the rest of the class. They all came in looking bored and disinterested. Then Adrian came in. He looked around the class and spotted that the only free seat was next to me. Poor guy, he's going to have to sit near a vampire for the whole semester. I made sure to make room for him on his side of the table.

In that same moment I caught Adrian's smell. It hit me full force and I gasped. I felt myself became rigid. When he sat I scooted as far away from me as the table allowed me. Adrian looked offended that I ran away and he opened his mouth to speak to me. Please don't talk, I thought to myself. I couldn't control myself if he starts to breathe at me. He talked anyway, like I know he would.

\- Are you okay? - He asked concerned. In normal circumstances I would think it was cute and funny from him to worry about me, but I couldn't answer him. I stopped breathing all together. So I just nodded.

\- Is everything okay? - Asked Mr. Blake.

\- I am fine, professor, thank you. – I said.

I looked at Adrian. He looked like he wanted to start a fight with me. Probably because I ran away from him. I tried to think about that instead of the rush of blood in his vanes that I could hear so clearly. I started to daydream. In my minds eye, I saw myself jumping on Adrian and biting him hard in the neck. I would have to kill the rest of the class to prevent there being any unnecessary witnesses. I would kill Mr. Blake first and than the rest.

– _Stopped it Sydney. –_ I told myself. I don't really have to kill the rest of the class. I found in my pocket a little ball full of sleeping herbs. I could end only one life and no one would know. I almost did just that. Only a look at Adrian stopped me. He looked totally scared of me. I remembered Lissa's words from lunch that sees auras. That means he knows about me. Not what I am but that I am dangerous. That look on his face saved his life today. I couldn't attack him.

Finally it rang. I ran fast outside. In retrospect, maybe I ran to fast. But I could only think about how to escape the delicious smell of blood from the new human. Christian experiences something similar when we lived in California. He didn't resist temptation and almost killed a child. It was sheer dumb luck that Lissa came across him and stopped him. Nobody was angry at Christian but we still had to move immediately. I couldn't do this to my family. Our home was here. We loved it.

I ran until I was in the school court. There were Eddie and Christian, tossing a ball.

\- You guys could get in trouble, skipping classes like that. – I said.

\- And what do you think your doing, genius? – Asked Christian smirking like an idiot.

\- I was trying to avoid eating a human and killing a whole class of innocent people. – That whipped the smirk for his face.

\- Tell me everything, sister. – Eddie said. I loved him even thought we weren't really related. We looked close enough to pass as twins so we did it naturally.

\- Was it like me with the little Rinaldi kid? – I just nodded. – Well, shit. – Was Christian's brilliant response to that.

We were talking some more when I heard footsteps. Of course, it was Adrian. He looked at as like Lissa did when she was looking at auras.

\- Well, who do we have here? – Muttered Christian. Then he yelled. – Hey new guy. Take a picture, it will last longer!

Adrian's reply was calm. – You should be worried about your sister. She looked really sick in class.

\- Would you look at that, the new guy has balls. I like it. – Smirked Christian.

I just looked at him wordlessly. Eddie, in turn, was looking at me with concerned in his brown eyes.

\- Can you handle the smell? – He whispered me.

\- Don't worry, I am fine now that he doesn't stand right beside me. – I was telling the truth. The smell was wonderful, but Adrian wasn't close enough for the smell to be unbearable.

\- Well I have had enough. – Whispered Christian. – See your around, new guy.

With that we left.

\- What will you do now, sister? – That was coming from Eddie.

\- Now, I just have to avoid Adrian for the rest of our stay here. – I answered.

\- Good luck with that. I think you should just roll with it. – Christian said.

\- Oh, you are talking about you and that Rinaldi kid. First of all, you didn't do anything to him because Lissa stopped you. And second of all, Mia would kill you if you did anything with to her nephew.

\- Okay, your right but nobody would stop you if you would attack the kid. He is arrogant. I would take the guys rock climbing or something like that. And Mia couldn't kill me because she loved me to much. – Said Christian about his ex-girlfriend.

We were joking on our way to the secretary. The guys left and I went alone to Miss Mason to change my fourth class. That should be easy enough, right?

I went inside and started to talk to Miss Mason without looking at anything else.

\- Hallo, I need to change my fourth period with something else. – I said.

\- I am sorry dear. That's impossible. – Said miss Mason. – Every class is full.

\- There has to be a way. You have to do something.

I looked at her and tried to hypnotize her. It wouldn't work so good when I do it like it would work for Lissa, but I had to try something. I one moment I touched someone's arm. I turned around and there was Adrian. I hissed and jumped as far away from him as I could. I looked angrily at him. Was he following me around of what? Why won't he simply go away? I ran away from the office without saying a word to Miss Mason. I realized that was rude, but I was in a hurry.

I was trying to decide should I go to my fifth period that I was hearing with Jill. I went even thought that wasn't a good idea. I haven't been feeding for at least 10 days. It was to long and risky and I knew it.

When I got to class, Jill pulled me aside. – Are you okay? Eddie told me what happened.

\- Don't worry, I'm fine now. – I said her honestly.

We listened to the lecture and went to our sixth and seventh class. I couldn't wait to go home but I knew I couldn't stay here. I had to pack to go to Jaclyn Terwilliger before I do something I know I will regret. To bad, I really liked it here.


	6. Chapter 5

Daniella was not home, no surprise there. I made myself diner and finished my homework when I heard her come in.

\- Hay honey. Sorry I'm late. – Said she from the doors.

\- No problem. I'm just finishing my assignments. I wanted to ask you. A bunch of my new friends are going to the La Push beach to relax. Can I go? – I asked her just to be polite. It was long ago that I really needed her permission.

\- A trip to the beach, great. I hope you will run into Rose. You to would be a good match. – It was funny really, my father loved Avery and thought that we are a great match. I always knew my mother didn't like Avery but never before did she tried to set me up.

\- First of all, mother, I have a girlfriend. And second, I have no idea who this Rose is supposed to be.

\- Don't bee silly dear. Rose is Janine's daughter. You were playing together when you were five.

I vaguely remembered a annoying little girl that always fallowed me around the house. – Not her, she is a pain in the ass. – I nearly yelled.

\- Don't talk about other people like that. You leaned that from your father. Anyway, Rose is all grown up now and I'm sure you are going to be good friends.

With that I got out of the kitchen. That woman. Sometimes she talked utter nonsense.

Later I asked her.

\- Mom, have you hear anything about the Belikovs? – I asked innocently.

\- So, you noticed them?

\- It's pretty hard not to notice them.

\- They are very nice. They moved here a couple of days ago. Their mother, Natasha wanted to live in a smaller city so their father, Dimitri got a job as a detective here. We are very lucky, very lucky indeed.

\- They don't seem to have a lot of friends here. – I said carefully.

\- That is because of the people here. Just because the Belikov's stick to themselves and don't drink or get high they are not accepted here.

got ready for the beach. Mason came in his car to pick me up.

\- Hey man. Sorry I'm late.

\- No problem, I was working on a painting. – I was just finishing with Sydney's picture. After a lot of thinking I decided to leave out the dark aura so she shined gold and purple. She looked like a fairy from another planet. I couldn't help but compare her to Avery. Avery's aura was girly pink and Sydney shone like a sun with the golden shine that indicated her as a smart type, but it also had a little purple which indicated that she's passionate.

The ride was fast and fun. We listened to music, mostly Pitbull. On the beach were Kristin, Trey and Micah. – Where is Julia? – Asked Mason?

\- She got grounded. So stupid.

\- To bad. O well, more fun for us. – Said Trey.


End file.
